


The imprisonment of Húrin

by DragonDemonGod



Series: Startouched Lemons [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gang Rape, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Multiple Penetration, Other, Rape, Rough Oral Sex, Size Difference, Stomach Bulge, Tentacle Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 15:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonDemonGod/pseuds/DragonDemonGod
Summary: What truly happened when Hùrin was captured.





	The imprisonment of Húrin

**Author's Note:**

> This is a lemon that would be in my story on Wattpad 'Startouched' but my mother and friends read my stories so yeah.

The last stand of Húrin is the most renowned of the deeds of Men among the Elves; for he held the rear while the remnant of the hosts of the West withdrew from the battle. But what neither Man nor Elf knew is what happened to Húrin, most believed that he died in battle. This is what really happened.

The Orcs surrounded the valiant Men of Hithlum like a great tide about a lonely rock. Huor fell pieced with a venomed arrow, and all the children of Hador were slain about him in a heap, until Húrin alone was left. Then he cast away his shield and wielded his axe two-handed, standing alone he slew one hundred Orcs. At length he was taken alive by Morgoth's command, for in this way Morgoth thought to do him more evil than by death. Therefore his servants grasped Húrin with their hands, and though he slew them, their numbers were ever renewed, until at last he fell buried beneath them, and they clung onto him like leeches. They tore apart his armour and cloths, leaving him with nothing to cover or protect him. Then binding him they dragged him with mockery to Angband. As they dragged him along they cared not for stone, sharp rock or dead corpses. They purposely dragged him over such things to highten his discomfort and some of the Orcs even pushed stuff into his asshole stuffing it full and then some. And if something fell out more was shoved in.  
Húrin was then brought before Morgoth, nude, bloodied and battered, and still defied him so he was chained and set in torment. He was chained up in a way that made his full body out on show but the Orcs also wrapped his member up in chains which were extra cold and extra heavy. Even with the assorted items shoved up his hole the Orcs and other creatures of the dark still had their fun with him.  
Until Morgoth remembered that treachery, and the fear of treachery, alone would work the final ruin of the Gnomes, and he thought to make use of Húrin. Therefore he came to him where he lay in pain, and he offered to him honor and freedom and both power and wealth, if he would accept service in his armies and would lead a host against Turgon, or even if he would reveal where that king had his secret stronghold. For he had learned that Húrin knew the secrets of Turgon, but kept silent under oath. But Húrin the Steadfast mocked him.  
Morgoth decided to try a different approach and so he released his godly sword, grabbed Húrin's head and forced the humans head onto his humongously large cock and fucked his mouth until his cum completely filled the humans mouth and spilled out of his lips and nose. But still Húrin refused even under the threat of more, so Morgoth raped him for a whole year non stop even whilst in front of his armies and servants, and sometimes he let said armies and servant join in and he even included his dragons.  
Before finally Morgoth devised an even cruller punishment. He took Húrin and set him in a chair of stone upon a high place of Thangorodrim and bound the human by the power of Morgoth. From the stone chair numerous and variously sized stalks of stone arose piercing into Húrin's hole, each thrusting at different speeds. The stone stalks also varied in temperature, some freezing cold and some scorching hot. They each took turns or sometimes all went in at the same time so that there was times when the stalks came all the way out then and then thrusted back in really roughly albeit the really small ones or monsteriously big ones that put the dragons to shame. There is also times when there was so many inside wiggling and thrusting that it changed and stretched his insides indefinatly and they went in so deep that they caused his stomach to bulge and stretch higher than his full body's size. His member was left completely untouched until he is about to cum, then a stone tentacle would force it's way into the hole of his member going all the way down to his sacks, stopping him from being able to cum and another wraps itself around his member tightly. They do let him cum eventually but each time he is about to cum they'd block him again and the time that they block him for would get longer each time.  
Morgoth stood beside him watching and cursed him with a curse of unsleeping and sight like unto the Gods, but upon his kin and seed laid a doom of sorrow and dark mischance. And he also cursed Húrin with a never ending, never aging life much like that of the Elves.

**Author's Note:**

> Oreldir found Húrin but could not release him from Morgoth's chains even after Morgoth is finally defeated. So he took up the rock around Húrin's chair and brought him to his secret sanctuary to try to protect him.


End file.
